A Birthday Cooler Than Hunter
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Zoopals, strippers, karaoke and all things Dashing. Just a normal birthday for the crew. Happy Birthday Shawn.


**A/N: Yeah, I know Shawn's birthday was the other day… but hey. Happy Belated Birthday HBK. Review**

"Okay, so Lexi and Jeff got the party hats, Matt got the silverware , Ted got the karaoke machine, Adam and Jay got wrapping paper, John got the zoopals, Cody brought the dashing-ness and Randy got the radio and some CD's." Julia checked off her list and made sure everyone brought the things they were suppose to bring for Shawn's big 45th. "And Hunter…" Julia looked up at Hunter. "What did I assign you?"

A huge grin speared across one of her and Shawn's long time best friend's face. "Well, I took it upon myself to get Shawn something special."

"And that would be…?"

"Strippers." Both Lexi's and Julia's jaws dropped. "What? A party is nothing without strippers!"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah man, I agree with you there." Hunter and Jeff shared a high five, then received glares from Lexi and Julia.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! You are not going to be around strippers!" Lexi yelled, waving her finger at him as if he we're her child that had done something wrong.

Jeff gulped. "Yes Lexi."

Hunter flicked his wrists, like he was whipping Jeff with a sound effect. "Whipped." Both he and Randy said at the same time.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "At least my girlfriends hotter than yours."

"OOOO DISSED." Lexi screamed at all of them.

"Really mature." Hunter responded making Julia gap.

"And you are?" She snorted. "Hunter, you want to bring strippers to my boyfriend's birthday party! First of all, you know he's super Christian doesn't wanna see anyone naked but me." Hunter opened his mouth and Julia gave him a death look. "No… you can't see me _or_ Lexi naked. Two, Me and Lex are here and we don't want to see strippers and three oh my god just no! Call them and cancel!"

"I can get male strippers too…"

"NO HUNT!" Lexi and Julia screamed at the same time.

Hunter sighed. "Fine we'll have it your way…" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and walked into the hall way.

"Okay, well he's gone we can finally get a few things done." Adam could say before anyone else could. Being close friends with Triple H and well Shawn, you realize not many things can get done when they're with you so when opportunity strikes, do as much as you can.

"Addy, I couldn't agree with you more." Julia said, placing her hand on Adam's shoulder.

_{xxx}_

Shawn was wondering around the arena that a house show was at. Since all of his friends and his girl friend was in the business, they invited him to the arena… but he couldn't find anyone and no one wished him a happy birthday… where the heck where they?

He just continued to walk aimlessly, he seriously thought this was one of the worst birthdays ever. He could understand if Ted, Cody, Randy, Adam, Jay or John couldn't make it because they we're close but they weren't his best friends. But c'mon Lexi, Matt and Jeff we're some of his best friends, Hunter was his best friend and Julia is his freakin' girlfriend! This just wasn't fair… Shawn had gotten nothing… no presents, no cards, no money, not even a happy birthday! He wondered down one corridor and heard a lot of talk… it was probably those lame Nexus guys doing something gay so he decided not to wonder in… a little further down the hall way he saw a familiar figure walking around while talking on the phone.

Hunter. A huge grin had spread across his face. Finally someone to say Happy Birthday! Shawn sprinted down the hall way to his best friend.

_{xxx}_

"No… please I don't want the…" Out of nowhere Hunter felt someone hugging him. He looked down to see Shawn.

"You're still alive!" He cried squeezing Hunter tighter.

Hunter laughed nervously… he was the one to tell Shawn what time to be here… oh man was he in trouble. "Yeah, I'm still alive."

Shawn looked up at him and saw his phone. "Who you talking to? OH MY GOD IS THAT JULIA? I WANNA TALK TO HER!" He said excitedly and started reaching for the phone.

Hunter wanted to punch himself because he forgot he was on the phone with the strip club trying to cancel the strippers he had asked to come. "Uhh… no its Stephanie." He put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's Shawn…." He his hand over the talk part of the phone. "She says happy birthday."

Shawn smiled then Hunter put the phone back to his ear. "Okay, I love you too. See you in awhile… bye." He closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He looked at Shawn and smiled… he really needed to distract him or he was a dead man. "Happy birthday buddy!" He pulled Shawn into a hug and squeezed him tightly. Shawn hugged his best friend back.

"Thanks Hunt! This birthday was really suckish before I found you! I can't seem to find anyone today… you know where they are?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nope…" He looked nervously at the door to where they were having the party. "Um hold on Shawn… I gotta grab something out of my locker room." He pointed towards the door.

"It is my present?" Shawn beamed.

"Uhh." Hunter nodded. "Be right back." He ran into the room and closed the door quickly. "You guys oh my god Shawn's-" He cut himself off to look around at the finished party room. "How do you guys finish so fast without me?"

"Well Hunter, I know I've only known you for two years… but all of us know to finish what we started before you and Shawn come around." Ted told him honestly.

Hunter opened his mouth to retort something but that's when Shawn came in. "Hey Hunter… I was getting."

Everyone starred at Shawn, and Shawn starred back.

"uh.. Surprise!" Cody said making the save.

"Surprise!" Everyone else yelled afterward.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I was wondering where all you guys went… I thought you died." Hunter told them.

"Well Shawn, we're not dead." Randy said to the Heart Break Kid.

"Yeah, we're all very much alive." John said afterward.

Shawn grinned. "I can clearly see that."

Julia ran over to Shawn and hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday babe." She got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Thanks Jay." He squeezed her tightly. Shawn looked over at Cody and gaped. "OMG YOU GOT THIS PARTY TO BE DASHING!" Shawn let go of Julia and ran over to Cody.

"Did he really just say OMG?" Lexi asked Julia.

"Did he really just let me go?" Julia said out loud. She then looked over at Hunter and if looks could kill, he would have been dead. "Hunter,"

"Yup."

"If Shawn wasn't so happy… you'd be dead right now."

Hunter nodded. "I know." The both watched Shawn walk around and greet everyone in pure happiness. He looked at the cake and freaked out.

"I LOVE CAKE." He screamed to Julia, pointing at the chocolate cake in front of him.

"I know." She told him.

Shawn continued to look around until he saw the karaoke machine. "Dude…"

"Hey Shawn, you should sing!" Jeff and Shawn called to him at the same time."

"Oh lord." Both Lexi and Julia muttered.

"I. Should." Shawn ran over to the machine and turned on. He scrolled through the songs then nearly had a freak out when he saw his favorite song. All of the sudden, the beat of 'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner started blaring on the speakers.

Julia face palmed. This wasn't going to be good.

Shawn started tapping his foot to the beat then started singing as the words came up.

"If I could write Julia a song,  
and make her fall in love,  
I would already have her up under my arm." He looked at Julia when he sang this.

"I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that Cody like this.  
but John probably won't,  
Hunter thinks he's cooler than me." He looked at Hunter.

"Randy got designer shades,  
just to hide his face and  
Adam wears them around like  
He's cooler than me.  
and Jay nevers say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
He thinks he's cooler than me."

"This song doesn't make sense." Ted whispered to Cody. Julia over heard and started at both of them.

"It's Shawn… he never makes sense."

"Jeff's got his hot crowd,  
shoes on his feet,  
and he wears them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
but Lexi don't know,  
the way that she looks,  
when she steps  
make  
that  
much  
noise."

"see I got Matt,  
all figured out,  
He need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
behind Cody's make- no one knows who he is  
Who does he think he is?"

"Shawn you're an ass!" Cody yelled to the Heart Break Kid.

"if I could write Julia a song,  
and make her fall in love,  
I would already have her up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that she like this.  
but Hunter probably won't,  
He thinks he's cooler than me."

"Dave's got designer shades,  
just to hide his face and  
Nexus wear's them around like  
They're cooler than me.  
and Miz never says hey,or remembers my name.  
its probably cuz,  
He thinks he's cooler than me."

"They're not even here…" John whispered.

"Kofi's got his hot crowd,  
shoes on his feet,  
and he wears them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
but Kelly don't know,  
the way that she looks,  
when she steps  
make  
that  
much  
noise."

"Neither are they…" Randy said.

"and don't you dare act like you don't know,  
know what's up, R-TRUTH!  
cuz Taker's nose is up.  
I'm approaching up.  
like I can't give Zack winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
Rebecca probably is,  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you're fine, but Julia's finer." That's when Julia started laughing uncontroablly.

'Cause it sure seems  
She's got no doubt  
But we all see  
She's got your head in the clouds

if I could write Julia a song,  
and make her fall in love,  
I would already have her up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that Rebecca like this.  
but she probably won't,  
She thinks she's cooler than Julia."

Shawn was about to continue, but in walked The Miz and Zack Ryder, with thongs on and bow ties. "We're here for the party!" They said.

"Hunter… they we're the strippers?" Julia whispered.

"Um… I thought I ordered female ones.. Crystal and Rain sound like female names!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ted asked.

"We're here to blow Shawn's mind." Then the turned a boom box on and started dancing… towards Shawn. He screamed then hid under the table.

"Julia make them go away." He cried.

"Go away guys." Cody said before Julia could. "Or I'll unleash dashing-ness on your ass!" He jumped towards them then they ran away.

Shawn ran out and hugged Cody. "Thanks Coddles."

"Anytime Shawn." Cody said. "I dont even know why I saved you... because of the song..." He muttered

"This has been the most dashingest birthday ever!" Shawn told everyone.

Julia laughed. "you're welcome dude… but it just started.

"Then let's get going!"

**A/N: Yeah… Review.****  
**


End file.
